leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamuelKeller64/Rickard, the Cowardly Prankster
| alttype = | attack = 70 | spells = 50 | health = 10 | difficulty = 40 | range = 500 | rangetype = ranged | ms = 330 | hp = 500 (+70) | healthregen = 6.0 (+0.5) | mana = 300 (+40) | manaregen = 8.5 (+0.75) | damage = 60 (+2.5) | attackspeed = 0.655 (+1.5%) | armor = 20 (+3.25) | magicresist = 30 (+0) }}Rickard, the Cowardly Prankster is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus movement speed when running away from visible enemies. This effect is doubled if Rickard is at or lower than . |range = 1500 }} Rickard throws a flour bomb at a target location, dealing physical damage upon contact. Enemies hit by the flower bomb are for 1.5 seconds and take 15% more damage from Rickard's basic attacks for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Rickard throws a beehive at the target enemy, infecting them with The Bees!, dealing physical damage over time and slowing the enemy by 20% for 5 seconds. After 1 second, every 0.5 seconds allows the original target to spread The Bees! to surrounding enemies, the new duration determined by the remaining duration of the original target. New targets can spread The Bees!. |description2 = If any enemy struck with The Bees! is under the effects from Flour Bomb or Smelly Eggs, they are dealt Grievous Wounds for the entire duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Every 4 basic attacks launches a Rotten Egg, dealing bonus physical damage and lowering the enemy's AD for 2 seconds. |description2 = Rickard's next 3 basic attacks are guaranteed Rotten Eggs. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Rickard grants himself a buff, False Body. The next champion ability or basic attack that hits Rickard has its damaged reduced by 75%, makes him stealthed, and creates a fake body behind him. This also removes all damage-over-time effects currently on Rickard, but does not remove crowd control, and shows the enemy team a successful kill. The stealth granted by False Body cannot be broken, and Rickard gains 50% damage reduction over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Lore Rickard, like his Captain Teemo, is of the Bandle City reconnaisance force, the Scouts of the Mothership. Unlike his Captain, Rickard is a total coward as well as a prankster, fulfilling his mischievous goals before sprinting out as fast as he can before retribution strikes. He takes joy in practical jokes and making people annoyed to the best of his ability. Quotes Upon selection *"I'd choose my life over honor any day." Attacking *"Tag." *"Pew." *"Hey, ugly! Look here!" Movement *"Good thing I brought my running shoes!" *"Good old cardio!" *"Breathing is the key!" Movement while Cowardice is active *"We are not retreating! We are simply advancing in another direction!" *"Tactical withdrawal!" *"To flee another day!" Using a basic ability (chances are higher to announce the wrong ability name) *"Flour Bomb!" *"Sticky Eggs!" *"Bees!" Upon his ultimate activating *"And I'll just drop this here and get out of here..." *"Bye suckers!" Taunting a nearby Amumu *"I...I'm not sure I can make fun of you without feeling bad." Taunting a nearby Annie *"Oh...hey Annie...how ya doing?" Taunting a nearby Corki *"Talking in code just makes you look concieted, man." Taunting a nearby Heimerdinger *"You see, no one else gets it but you man. What to get, I have no idea." Taunting a nearby Kennen *"Hey Kennen, I can see you. You're an awful ninja." Taunting a nearby Lulu *"Hey Lulu...I taste purple too." Taunting a nearby Poppy *"Poppy, I'm totally a hero. Kinda. A bit. Actually not at all." Taunting a nearby Rumble *"I think I speak Rumble. Bang! Shout! Loud noises!" Taunting a nearby Teemo *"Top of the evening, Captain." Taunting a nearby Tristana *"So Tristana...you like honey buns?" Taunting a nearby Viegar *"You're really a Yorlde? Or just a really short human?" Comments Taking inspiration from Teemo and Singed, I created a complete coward champion designed in run-and-hit tactics and annoying the enemy team as much as possible. His passive means he is great at escaping when on his last legs, and in assisting his hit and run attacks. All of his abilities were tailored to be annoyances when in lane or otherwise, from blinds to DoT. His ultimate in particular means that the Rickard you just killed might be running away right now, ready to fight another day. And yes, I know his ultimate is very similar to the Dead Ringer from TF2. That was the main inspiration. Change Log February 18, 2016 *For some reason, Rickard's E was incorrectly labeled as reducing AP instead of AD as was intended. Has been changed. *Nerfed Rickard's ultimate to not deal bonus true damage if the target has been affected by either his Q or E, instead applying Grievous Wounds. February 19, 2016 *Removed the old W and replaced it with his ultimate, reducing its damage to compensate. *Replaced his ultimate with a Dead Ringer-esque style of ultimate, allowing Rickard to leave fake bodies upon taking damage while the buff is active and granting him stealth. This definitely reflects his coward theme, and is counterbalanced by him still taking damage and not being immune to crowd control. Category:Custom champions